


The Dealbreaker

by General_Kyla



Series: Hateful Escapades [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Dark James Potter, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, James Potter Being an Asshole, M/M, Marauders' Era, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Kyla/pseuds/General_Kyla
Summary: James Potter offers his long-time enemy and favorite puniching bag an offer he can‘t refuse.(Warning! This is not a nice story, there won‘t be any fluff whatsoever.)





	The Dealbreaker

Young Severus had awoken late this morning, which was quite unusual for the 6th year Slytherin boy. It didn’t surprise him that nobody in his dorm had bothered to wake him before they left for eating breakfast in the Great Hall, they certainly remembered the last time someone had tried it. 

"Lucius, that fool," Severus thought and a thin smile appeared on his lips as he neatly folded his blanket and placed it over his mattress.

He put on his uniform like he did every morning and was about to grab his books, he was especially looking forward to today‘s potions class, it was one of the classes the Slytherins had together with the Gryffindors. For most of his fellow housemates it only gave them a reason to despise this lesson, but for Severus it was the only chance to get a glimpse of his beloved girl. 

To his dismay she was always surrounded by those disgusting Marauders whom Severus despised more than anything else in the world, they had attempted to take his life and yet he was still forced to sit a few feet away from them for an hour. 

Sev shook his head to get the thoughts of simply hexing them in class out of his head, he sighed and put his books down on his bed. His hand slid under his pillow and retrieved three photos from it. 

The first one showed a younger version of himself laying in the grass with a red haired girl, the image showed them with open mouths and closed eyes and Severus could hear them laughing in his head.

"Lily," he whispered.

The pain that suddenly shot through his stomach nearly knocked him out as he glanced at the second picture of them holding hands under a tree.

These memories hurt him so much because Lily Evans hadn‘t bothered to look him in the eyes for years now, she had never forgiven him the time he had insulted her. And no begging and pleading had changed her mind.

He couldn’t bear to look at the last picture and simply shoved them under his pillow once again. 

The door of his room swung open and Severus didn’t bother to turn around, he wasn‘t in the mood to explain to anyone why his eyes were swollen red or his hands shaking.

"What‘s the matter, Sniv? Not hungry?," a crude, but familiar voice ripped through the air and Severus‘ head shot up to glare at the intruder with nothing but hate.

"In case you‘re too dense to find your own dorm, shall I remind you that the Gryffindor rooms are upstairs, Potter?," Severus hissed.

James Potter put on his usual self-satisfied grin, all teeth and not a hint of shame. He casually walked over to Severus as if they weren’t mortal enemies, but Sev knew better than to trust any of his advances. 

"Spit it out, what is it that made you come all the way down here?," Sev asked and his hand immediately reached for his wand.

"Got something to show you, if you‘re up for a little game," James replied suggestively and winked.

Only now did Severus’ eyes fall on the pictures Jame‘s had tightly clutched in his right hand. He gasped as he believed to see a beautiful red haired girl on one of them. No. No, it couldn’t be her. 

"I‘m not interested in any of your childish games," Sev said and forced himself to stop staring at the photos.

"That sucks, Lily looks so bloody hot in this one-," James took a good look at one of the pictures and hid them behind his back before Severus could snatch them out of his hands.

"You disgusting pervert!"

"I took them while she was asleep - Maybe you‘re right, maybe I am a pervert, but don‘t play innocent Sniv, we‘re all fighting our demons."

Severus frowned and wished he hadn’t gotten out of bed at all, receiving detention was a bliss compared to whatever this would lead to. 

"Don‘t give me that look, we both know you‘re dying to see her naked," James voice had suddenly turned grim and the grin on his face had disappeared, making him look a lot more older than he was. 

"Leave. NOW!" Severus growled and pointed his wand at Jame‘s chest.

"Not before I‘ve told you about the deal," he said and remained where he stood, unimpressed by Severus‘ threats. 

"Then speak, you insufferable git."

"It‘s so simple even you will understand it, Sniv. I‘ll let you have a glimpse of all these wonderful pictures if you‘re brave enough to do me a favor."

"What sort of favor?," Severus asked and quietly cursed himself for playing along to Potter‘s little game.

"Anything I wish for."

"Surely you didn’t think I‘d fall for your tricks."

"Let‘s spice it up then, you get to keep one of the photos."

Severus‘ fingers twitched around his wand and he lowered it. 

"Deal," Sev muttered as he put his wand back in his pocket. 

James mouthed a silent 'Yes' and grinned broadly, so far his plan had gone smoothly and Severus knew he took a great risk by agreeing to anything the Gryffindor boy came up with.

"Great, now let‘s see - Get on your knees," James ordered and pointed at the floor.

Severus looked at him in disbelief, but the promise of seeing Lily in such private moments made him obey to his enemy. 

Clearly satisfied with Sev‘s reaction, James rested his hand on the smaller boy‘s head and ran his fingers through the long, black hair that he had insulted countless times in the past few years. It felt oddly smooth on his skin, not greasy at all, more like silk.

"Be a good boy for me and we‘ll both get what we want," James purred and scratched Severus behind his ear.

Sev was so touch-depraved that the soft skin to skin contact made him shudder, in a moment of weakness he pressed his head into James‘ hand, desperate for more.

James chuckled darkly and Severus remembered that he was playing with fire, he didn’t want Potter to think he was enjoying any of this. 

Sev shook the hand on his head off and held onto the bedpost behind him for support as he tried to stand up. James quickly put an end to this; he grabbed Severus‘ shoulder and yanked him forward before pushing him onto his knees again.

"Tut, tut, Snivellus," said James cheekily and crossed his arms. "What should we do with you, hm?"

"If you don‘t get this over with quicker I‘ll be sure to inform the headmaster," Severus hissed between gritted teeth and his dark strands of hair only partially hid his glaring eyes.

"Getting a lil‘ impatient? Fine, we‘ll do it your way."

Without a warning James took a fistful of Severus‘ hair and forced him to bury his crooked nose inside his crotch. He could feel Snape struggling to get out of his grip, but with every move he tightened his hold on the boy he had grown to despise so much. 

"Keep struggling, this only makes it more entertaining to watch," James commented almost casually and ripped out a few hair strings with his fingers.

Severus gasped for air as the grim realization doomed on him - There was no way he could get out of this without magic. He reached for his wand in a moment where he thought Potter was too busy laughing at his miserable display. 

"Stu-," Snape shouted.

"Expelliarmus!," James cut him off and Sev‘s wand flew across the room, it hit a wall and finally landed back on the ground and out of Snape‘s reach.

"Now that we took care of that ...," James smiled thinly and watched Severus‘ angered face with great pleasure. "Let‘s get back to where we left off."

Severus didn’t appreciate the dirty undertones in Potter‘s smooth voice, he was disgusted enough by the repulsing feeling of being stuck between his enemy‘s legs. 

And of course, things did go worse than they already were for Sev; his eyes widened in horror as James shoved his head away from his crotch to unzip his pants and pull out his flaccid cock.

"Suck, Sniv, put that ugly mouth of yours to some use," he growled above him and gave his dick a few lazy strokes. To his demise his cock refused to harden and he blamed the slimy bastard kneeling on the floor for it. 

His eyes wandered over Snape‘s body, desperate to find something he could possibly deem as attractive or even passable enough to get aroused from. His eyes were cold, dark and unforgiving, something that sent a shiver down his spine but nothing more. Sev‘s lips were thin and always curled into a nasty sneer, they must‘ve been horrible for kissing. His eyes suddenly focused on Severus hair and nose, both were too long and his nose was horrible odd looking, but he remembered how smooth his hair felt so he reached out to grip it once more.

"Screw you, Potter," Snape barked.

"Gladly, but first you should try and get me hard."

Severus was repulsed by the idea of behaving like a common whore, if this bastard wanted to sexually harass him then he‘d rather strangle him with his bare hands than spread his legs.

"You‘re just no good, are you? I didn‘t want to do this the hard way, but you‘re not giving me many choices."

James flicked his wand and casted a silent spell; Snape‘s eyes darted all over the room until he felt the cold air brush over his skin, he looked down at himself only to realize that Potter had made his clothing disappear. A blush crept over his cheeks; he had never been naked in front of another man. 

"Stop this."

Sev‘s body was covered in goosebumps and he shivered uncontrollably, his cock began to harden against his will, how was this bastard arousing him? 

James took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip to silence any possible sounds that could give him away. Snape‘s body was thin, his rib cage was clearly visible and his arms and legs were too lanky, his skin but as pale as the moon but his cock - James scolded himself for staring at it in awe. 

Potter‘s cock seemed to enjoy the sight of a shivering and naked Severus just as much and quickly grew to his full size. James was rather fond of his member and felt a sting of jealousy when he realized how big Snape was compared to him. 

"Bloody Hell, you could rip a girl in half with that thing," he chuckled awkwardly. "Luckily no whore would be blind enough to fuck you. You know, you should be grateful that I‘m touching you."

James spat right into Snape‘s face and his cock twitched with excitement as Sev growled dangerously; it made him loose all self-control. He rubbed his cock all over Snape‘s disgusted face and smeared his pre-cum everywhere he could - it was truly a sight he would remembered during his next wank. 

"Imagine if Lily could see you right now, covered in my cum and painfully hard just from being humiliated. Do you always get a hard-on when I make fun of you in class?," taunted James and leant down to whisper into Snape‘s ear. "Do you wet your pants when I call you an ugy, smelly and greasy arse?"

Severus felt a jolt of arousal rush through his cock; this didn’t go unnoticed by James, who took it as an opportunity to take things a step further. 

James took a hold of Snape‘s chin and tilted his cum-covered head to the sight, before the naked boy could protest, his mouth was being pried open by Potter‘s gready fingers. He attempted to fight back, but a spell to force his hands behind his back was quickly muttered by his enemy. 

Potter pushed the wet tip of his cock inside Snape‘s mouth, he nearly came after he had buried his entire lenght inside Sev. To James pleasure he chocked on it quite audibly and struggled to breath through his nose. 

"Ah, so that‘s what you‘re best at. Screw your dumb potions, you‘re born to be a fucktoy. Although I‘d recommend your next lover to always close the curtains to avoid having to look at your body."

James was partially lying, he enjoyed looking down at Snape more than he wanted to admit to anyone, not even to himself. He loved to see his spit drip out of his mouth whenever his dick twitched a little and the frustrated noises Sev made were equally satisfying.

"Suck, my little fucktoy," James ordered and stroked Snape‘s chin like one might do to a cat. 

Severus wasn‘t too keen on waiting so long until someone would walk in on him kneeling on the floor with Potter‘s cock down his throat, so he carefully licked over the underside of Jame‘s member and nearly grinned when he heard a moan coming from above.

Oh, he would show Potter who‘s in charge, Snape thought smugly and bobbed his head up on down on Jame‘s cock while he kept swirling his tongue around it - It tasted like warm skin, but a lot more salty. The Gryffindor had shut his eyes and his mouth hang wide open; the slimy snake was too bloody good at giving him a blowjob. 

James‘ body yearned for more friction, he placed his hands on both sides of Snape‘s head and started to roughly fuck his mouth. He rubbed against Sev‘s crooked teeth but he was too drowned in lust to notice the pain it caused him. Snape glared up at James, but he seemed a lot less threatening with his balls slapping against the boy‘s chin repeatedly.

"Ah, I-," James moaned and threw his head back as he came with a violent shake. "I fucking hate you!"

Severus felt a hot liquid fill his mouth, he quickly realized it was Potter‘s nasty seed and wanted to spit it out; James was having none of that however. He used Snape‘s hair to keep his head in place and give him the fatal choice between swallowing his cum or choking to death on his cock.

If it hadn‘t been such an unfortunate situation, Severus would have snarled at the idea of his fellow Slytherins finding his dead body and discovering that it was James who had assaulted him. 

Snape reluctantly swallowed every drop of Potter‘s seed and prayed this torture was finally over. James pulled his still hard cock out and lazily chuckled as he aimed at Sev‘s hair, before the boy could flinch, his dark, long hair was covered in cum as well. 

"What‘re you growling at, Sniv? Angry you‘ve to wash your hair now?"

"You‘re dead, Potter."

 

"Don‘t think so," said James and with one last stroke he came all over Severus‘ chest. 

The Gryffindor put his cock back inside his pants and released Snape‘s hair from his grip, he watched him collapse on the ground and felt a weird pain right where his heart pounded rapidly.

"Don‘t be like that, you agreed to this, remember?," he blurted out and forced to remind himself that it was just Snivellus, who cared about him anyways? James sure didn’t, or did he?

"Why?," asked Snape in dark tone. "Why did you this?"

James opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it once he realized that he had no answer for Snape that wouldn’t embarrass him. 

After a few long moments of uncomfortable silence James decided it would be best to run now before it was too late, he threw the pictures he had brought along on Snape‘s body and strode towards the door. He turned his head one last time to see if Severus was still able to stand up and slammed the door shut once he saw Snape rise.

Severus noticed that his clothes had appeared on his body again and his hair wasn‘t sticky with cum when he ran his fingers through it. Potter must have casted a charm after leaving the dorm, Snape assumed; so much for not caring about him.

He turned around to pick up the photos, after all, these were the reasons why he had agreed to this awful game in the first place and he was hoping to at least get the reward for being humiliating by his enemy. 

Severus‘ face froze with shock as he saw that none of the moving pictures showed his beloved Lily; instead it was a red haired Ravenclaw girl that Snape knew from his Transfiguration class. He silently cursed himself for being foolish enough to let his guard down and believe even a single word Potter said.

The bastard had taken photos of this innocent girl while she slept only to ... force him to give him a blowjob? The room began to spin around as he tried to grasp the reality of the situation - no one had seen them do it, Potter had no proof it happened, he only did this because he truly desired Severus.

Snape wasn‘t sure if he should feel flattered or insulted, but he did know that he would get his revenge on the bastard. 

"You will regret ever laying your dirty hands on me, James Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and hopefully not the last one, I will be writing a second part to this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are appreciated and would make my day.


End file.
